


Valentine's Day and other (in)conveniences

by Kadira



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day! Klaus is away on a mission and hates the day. Dorian loves Valentine's Day and is convinced that he has the perfect present for Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day and other (in)conveniences

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank-you to Lorna for a wonderful last minute beta! All remaining mistakes are my own fault.

**Valentine's Day and other (in)conveniences**  
by Kadira

"Milord, you should really consider the costs before taking on such exuberant adventures! And why did you steal it if you just wanted to return it later?" James complained loudly and followed Dorian back into the castle. "You should at least have demanded payment for taking care of it for so long! Imagine the kind of money we could have gotten now!"

Dorian tried to shut out his accountant and yawned, partly for effect (not that James was likely to get such a subtle hint, but one should never give up hope), but also because he really was tired. It had been an exhausting night, and he felt no desire to deal with another one of James's outbursts.

But it had been worth it! Dorian had no doubt about that. He couldn't suppress a light smile.

"First you just leave me behind and then you spend--"

"Oh, James, just leave me to my hobbies, will you?"

"Hobbies?" James pressed out, sounding close to a heart attack. " _Hobbies_ don't cost that much! You could go and, and... collect and count stones! That would be a hobby! Or--"

Dorian couldn't say that he cared all that much for the antics of his accountant and decided to put an end to them. He would not let James destroy his good mood. "Yes, hobbies, James. There are things one can enjoy apart from counting money."

James shook his head. In an amiable gesture, he put his arm around James's shoulder. The other man first froze, then melted against him, even after all those years still not immune to Dorian's charm.

"And didn't you always complain that I spent too much money for the storage anyway? And that I should rather use the time stealing and increasing our fortune instead of looking after it?" When James didn't answer, Dorian continued: "I'm sure you will find ways to make up for our expenses. In fact, I'm counting on you! Why don't you go and look through the books? I'm sure you will find something. Or go and steal something. You are a thief after all," Dorian said, then pushed James in the direction of the corridor that would lead straight to the attic, James's personal space of residence - by his own choice.

It was just as well. This way they could at least pretend to execute some kind of disaster control. Some months ago, James's greed had reached an all-time high. He had decided that electricity was just too much of a strain on their income and had disconnected the electricity up there – right before he had tried to do the same to the entire castle. Fortunately, James had no knowledge about electricity. Even more fortunately for them all, Jonesy had discovered him before he could do any lasting damage – either to himself, them or the castle.

Dorian shook his head. He would never understand James. If anything, after all those years, he understood him even less than before, when they had first teamed up. Since Dorian and Klaus got together, it had become even worse.

Dorian sighed. At least James didn't exclaim any more in every possible and impossible situation that Dorian had betrayed him with the enemy.

"But, Milord--," his accountant tried once more, his voice almost a nerve-grating squeal now.

"Tomorrow, James," Dorian said and pushed the smaller man through the entrance with a 'good-night'. The soft click of the closing door was music to Dorian's ears. He was not willing to allow James to destroy his mood, which was initially the reason that the whole mission had taken place without James even knowing about it.

And that had been quite a feat! After much pondering, and with the help of an influential friend, they had sent James on some money printing scheme trail, completely fake, of course. Dorian was sure, that his accountant's disappointment would be voiced very loudly in the coming weeks, months, maybe even years.

But it had been worth it. Or it would be, once Klaus got home and discovered Dorian's Valentine's present. Dorian smiled as he opened the door to his private rooms. It might even be the only gift Iron Klaus would ever truly appreciate.

Dorian's only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see Klaus's reaction upon seeing the Leopard B-1 in his garden. Maybe he should have installed that tiny camera after all (the newest the market had to offer, of course. It probably would make NATO envious).

But that probably would have taken things too far and destroyed the mood. Klaus could be so stuck up when it came to such things. No cameras, ever. His lover could be such a spoilsport!

"Will he be...?" Bonham looked worriedly in the direction Dorian had just emerged from.

"We should have peace for the rest of the night," Dorian said. "No doubt, he will think of something to make me pay for tonight soon enough."

Bonham frowned. "I'm sure it will be dreadful, M'lord."

Dorian laughed. "Most likely."

"Why do we put up with him and his tantrums again?"

"Because, he is one of us, my dearest Bonham. Can you imagine him being left to his own devices?" Bonham shuddered at that thought. "Besides," Dorian continued, before Bonham had a chance to reply, " even you have to agree that James is a brilliant accountant."

"If he would just focus on that and not on making our lives miserable," Bonham agreed wistfully.

Dorian laughed. "Very true. But so far, we always managed to avoid the worst and I have faith that it won't change."

Bonham chuckled in agreement. "Is there anything you still require M'lord?"

Dorian shook his head. "No, thank you, Bonham. Just a bath, then bed, I think. Both well-deserved tonight."

"Indeed, M'lord. It went splendidly. I'm just not sure if the NATO-Geezer will really appreciate the effort."

"We will see, my friend. Very soon," Dorian said, not allowing his good mood to be darkened by anything.

And soon it would be. Not soon enough for Dorian's taste, because his lover would have to spend a few more days overseas, on an advisory mission. It was the kind of mission that Klaus hated the most, especially overseas where nothing was as he liked it. But that was the price for his retirement from active duty. Not that that had happened willingly, but there had been a point when other people had decided that it really was time for him to step aside.

Dorian had been torn when Klaus had told him about it, green eyes alight with fury. A part of him felt regret for Iron Klaus, yet another part was glad about it, because finally he didn't need to constantly fear for Klaus's life any more.

Not that the other man had become any calmer.

How did the saying go? You were only as old as you felt? Neither of them felt all that much older as when they had first met all those years ago and neither of them had become much calmer.

Only a few months ago, for example, Klaus had single-handedly discovered a mole in his division. The higher ranks hadn't been pleased, but had to let Klaus go, seeing that he had acted within his boundaries. Not that Klaus would ever do anything else. Dorian huffed as he recalled what Klaus had told him about the meeting. The young double agent, however, was probably traumatised for life, seeing his reaction upon meeting Klaus again during the agent exchange, as Klaus had told Dorian - not without a certain satisfaction.

No, Iron Klaus certainly hadn't lost any of his bite.

Before that, it had been a group of sleepers whose cover he had blown and before that... Dorian couldn't even remember any more. But this was Klaus. His Klaus. And only a few of the countless reasons why he loved the other man so much.

Dorian was just ready to vanish into his hot bath, to immerse himself as a reward for a long night and a job really well done, when the door to his bedroom was opened. "My Lord?"

It was Noah, the latest addition to their group, a young American they had managed to woo away from the CIA. Bonham had stumbled upon the young computer genius, who then had found himself unable to resist the temptation of what Dorian had to offer and who was now working closely with Bonham. When he saw Dorian in his bathrobe, he blushed. He was really quite new and still easily flustered. It was very endearing. "I'm terribly sorry, My Lord, I had no idea. I didn't mean to disturb you!"

"Don't worry, Noah. What is it?" Dorian said, voice soothing.

"I... we thought you should know that someone broke in while we were gone! The garden... "

Dorian's eyes narrowed. "Somebody broke in? Here?" Who would dare breaking into the home of Dorian Red, Earl of Gloria, international master thief? With his reputation, one would think that people knew better.

"What did they steal?"

"We're not sure," the young man stuttered and Dorian noted once more his – surprisingly pleasing – American accent. "Jones and Bonham are still going through the rooms, taking stock. But it seems to be rather... peculiar."

"Why is that?" Dorian asked.

"We don't believe that the thieves took anything. Not at the first glance at least."

"That doesn't make any sense," Dorian said, pulling the belt of his robe tight. Why would anyone break in without taking anything? Why would anyone break into his house, a well-known art thief with a certain reputation at that, and ignore all of the priceless, unique pieces of art, which he displayed so openly? That didn't make any sense at all. Common thieves would hardly bother with this remote place and art they wouldn't be able to sell. Maybe someone from his past? He probably had made an enemy or two during the years...

"M'lord," Bonham's voice sounded through the intercom. It had been one of those things Bonham had asked for and, as it had turned out, had proven to be quite useful. It had even been worth James's outburst at – what had he called it? – colossal expenses for nothing.

"Bonham? What happened?"

Bonham cleared his throat audibly. "M'lord, I think you should come and see for yourself. There's something of particular interest in your study. I'd say that an old friend came by for a visit."

An old friend? The situation was getting curiouser and curiouser, certainly enough that Dorian couldn't even begrudge the missed bath and a relaxing night any more.

Noah on his heels, Dorian crossed the short distance from the bedroom to his study. Bonham and Jones were waiting for him at the door, trying to keep James out. Once the latter saw Dorian, he nearly jumped into his arms. "Milord! We could sell it and compensate for the enormous expense your latest trip has cost us!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, James." Not that this was anything new.

"M'lord, you should go and see for yourself," Bonham said, stepping aside to let Dorian pass.

Dorian saw it right upon entering. Propped up on the table was the one painting he had tried to get for years – unsuccessfully. It was the 'The Man in Purple', in all its exquisite glory and most radiant colours.

Even now, it took his breath away. Slowly, almost as if afraid that the painting was no more than an apparition that would be destroyed if he approached too fast, or maybe a dream he would wake up from as soon as he reached his goal, he closed in on it.

Of course, it didn't vanish and Dorian had to smile at his own foolishness as he stood in front of it, fingers hovering above the painting, not quite caressing the surface. After such a long time. And now it was finally his.

Leaning against the picture was a simple, cream-coloured card. Dorian picked it up and opened it, recognizing the hurried handwriting right away.

>   
> _"Since you keep pestering me about this day – happy whatever you feel like. This should meet with your approval, I hope._
> 
> _Klaus_
> 
> _PS.: If you should ever mentioned it in any way, I will personally steal it back from you and throw it into the Mariana Trench where it can then happily rot and keep the fishes company._
> 
> _PPS.: I decided that the collective incompetence overseas wasn't worth my time and have returned early. Feel free to call me once you are back from relieving honest, hard-working people of their treasures."_
> 
>   
> 

Dorian laughed.

"So, can we sell it and make up for the expenses of your last trip?"

James sounded like an over-excited child, who had just realized that Christmas was right around the corner.

Before Dorian could rebuff him, his mobile rang. Not just rang, but started off with 'Ob's stürmt oder schneit...' the first few words of the Panzer song, the specific ring tone he had given to Klaus (sadly not sung by him. His lover had been very adamant about that when Dorian had approached the topic in a – how Dorian thought – rather sensible way, but age certainly hadn't changed Klaus's stubbornness).

He smiled brightly at James. "You want to tell Klaus what you intent to do with his thoughtful present for me?" Dorian asked, making a move to give James his mobile, but the other man had already taken off and vanished out of the room.

Dorian laughed and accepted the call, deciding that it was indeed a splendid day, well worth all the work and excitement. And he quite fancied a visit to Germany later. Or maybe Klaus felt like getting a bit of fresh air and a short vacation in Britain.

**– The End--**


End file.
